A Dream Upon Waking
by Lethuana
Summary: What happens when Kurt sees Brody naked in their apartment? And finds an unused condom in the trash? Eventually Faberry. HummelBerry friendship, College!Faberry.
1. Uninvited

**A/N: **Hi! This is a College!Faberry fanfic with slight Brochel. Everything up until here (4x12) is pretty much canon.

I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or any of this characters. Just having fun.

* * *

Quinn looked down at the paper in her hand, with the address on it, and then up at the buildings. Santana walked quickly ahead of her before Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her side. "God, we are not running a fucking marathon." She rolled her eyes as she kept on searching for the building, her hand was slightly shaking like the morning Kurt called her a few days ago to let her know about all this. She didn't even remember how she called Santana and asked for her help.

Santana and Quinn had never been really good friends, they had always found something bad to do behind the other's back, but in Senior year, everything was alright between them until the day when they saw each other after months for Thanksgiving. Even though, Santana really didn't mind getting slapped by Quinn again, Quinn was still mad about it.  
First thing she did was breaking up with the professor she had been dating for a while when she went back to New Haven. She knew it was wrong, maybe all she needed was a friend who would tell her it was wrong, and she clearly didn't have many of them at Yale.

"I just want to get this over with and I want to know the deets." Santana smirked at Quinn, knowing exactly the things to say to rile Quinn up.

Quinn stopped in front of her with a serious expression. "You're disgusting. Also, we need to be subtle about it, she doesn't know that we are here or even why were are here."

Santana scoffed at Quinn before saying. "Subtle. Of course I know how to be subtle." Quinn nodded and they kept on walking until they found the building, that was written on the paper. It looked like a huge place that Rachel might like to Quinn, even though the building was old and probably wasn't in the best neighborhood of New York. They walked up the stairs and with a last look at Santana, Quinn knocked on the door three times nervously.

Kurt took a long sip of his coffee as he sat by the window, waiting impatiently for Santana and Quinn to arrive. He called Quinn as soon as Rachel told him her period was two weeks late, and he sure knew Rachel Berry's periods never were late. After seeing Brody naked in their apartment two weeks ago, and the unused condom he found in trash, he was sure that Rachel was pregnant. Even she had been eating and sleeping more than usual for two weeks.

First person he could thought of to call was Quinn, since she had experience on it. He kept calling her many times throughout the week to arrange things and formulate their plan. He walked towards the door as he heard the knocks and let out a soft sigh as he saw his old friends. "Thank you for coming! I've been freaking out since last week. I literally have no idea of what I've been doing."

"Okay, let's all calm down and take a deep breath." Quinn said after they stepped into the apartment. The three of them took a deep breath and looked at each other for a moment before losing it again.

"Where is she? Is she at the doctor?" Santana asked, looking around the living room.

Quinn looked at Kurt with her eyes wide. "Did she start having morning sickness? Because when I had them, I used to suck on lollipops and it usually helped me."

"No! For God's sake it's 7 in the morning! She is sleeping in her room. By the way, she has been doing that a lot lately." Kurt rolled his eyes in disbelief after giving them a knowing look, thinking they were even bigger drama queens than he already was. He led them towards the couch. "Yesterday, she ate three slices of pizza! Can you believe it? Three slices! She even ate two when we haven't had breakfast once. What if the baby is growing too fast?"

"You mean like that creepy baby on Twilight?" Santana asked, Kurt and Quinn both raised an eyebrow at Santana so she quickly added "Not that I know anything about it, because I don't." She looked down at her nails and sat on the couch. Quinn just smirked and shook her head.

"It's normal though. I used to crave bacon all the time, it was like heaven." She sighed dreamily before sitting on the couch, beside Santana. "Kurt, go wake her up!"

"I want to see if she already has a giant stomach." Santana smiled widely.

Kurt nodded his head before walking towards Rachel's room to wake her up. He opened the door, walking to her bed before sitting on it. "Rachel… Rachel. Wake up!" Rachel just muttered something in her sleep, shifting on the bed. Kurt groaned and seeing that he had no other way out, he said loudly and worried. "Rachel, wake up! Barbra Streisand is trending on Twitter, do you think she's dead?!" Rachel snapped her eyes open with a panicked expression on her face before searching for her phone.

"Hell no!" She unlocked her phone and went quickly to check the trending topics. "I can't see anything besides #ilovemyboyfriendbecause trending, Kurt." She frowned slightly, looking at Kurt who shrugged, getting up.

"I thought I saw it. It was about Justin Bieber, I guess. Anyway, Santana and Quinn are here." He said simply as Rachel widened her eyes.

"W-What? Why?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not really sure. It was something about missing someone."

Rachel walked to her closet to grab her clothes; she brushed her hair after changing to her causal clothes. She took a deep breath and walked to the living room after Kurt.

"I really hope this baby doesn't hold her back, I already went through so much to make her realize that she should chase her dreams." Quinn sighed deeply, looking down at her lap.

Santana sighed deeply as well before saying, "Look, maybe it'll be alright. You can babysit her kid when she needs and I'm sure you'd love that." She smirked, nudging Quinn who slapped her arm before she leaned against the couch.

"Shut up. You have no idea of what you're talking about."

After some seconds, Santana looked up at Rachel approaching the living room and whispered to Quinn, "Holy shit, did the baby give her a hotter appearance?" Quinn frowned and looked over to where Santana was looking and felt her heart stop. She swallowed thickly at the sight and couldn't do anything besides stay glued to her seat with her mouth open.

"Hey, guys. I didn't expect you to be here…" Rachel bit her lip lightly as she walked towards them, waiting for them to get up as they stayed at their seats with their mouths open wide. Kurt sat down on the same couch as them and took a sip of his, now cold, coffee. He stared at Rachel's stomach, which still looked perfectly fit.

Santana was the first to snap out of her daze and got up, she walked slowly to Rachel and carefully wrapped her arms around her. "Rachel! Look at you, a grown woman, finally! How things change when we go to another city, right? Lots of change…"

Rachel frowned slightly at Santana's words but then smiled nonetheless. "I know, lots of things have changed." Kurt gave Quinn and Santana a knowing look, thinking exactly what changed for his best friend. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Sure… Everything has changed and will continue changing."

Quinn bit her lip as she stood up, her heart beating a little bit faster as she was finally seeing Rachel for the first time in months. She smiled softly at her and walked to her, hugging Rachel gently but firmly. "Hi."

Rachel hugged Quinn back, placing her hand on the girl's lower back with a huge smile on her lips. "I'm glad you finally decided to visit me! You have been talking about it for months now."

Quinn widened her eyes as Santana raised an eyebrow at her, remembering that this wasn't the story Quinn told them back in Lima. Quinn pulled back from the hug, smoothing down her dress as she looked nervously around. "Anyway! Let's sit and talk about things."

Rachel kept smiling as she sat beside Kurt and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm starving! Why don't we go out to get some breakfast? I've discovered very good places here, nothing like Breadstix." Kurt gave Quinn and Santana another knowing look, shaking his head at them.

"Why don't you tell us what you're craving right now? I mean, what you really want to eat so we can go to the right place!" Quinn said with a big smile, Santana nodded her head frantically with every word Quinn was saying.

"Make yourself at home."

"But this is already my home…" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at them before shaking her head. "Anyway, I think I want to eat croissants."

Kurt smiled widely, getting up. "Come one girls, I know a French café that has the best croissants ever!"

* * *

"Those croissants are really to die for, Kurt!" Quinn chewed on her food slowly, her eyes always coming back to Rachel throughout their breakfast. Santana stuffed herself with food, shamelessly staring at Rachel's stomach. Rachel kept eating and drinking her coffee with a soft smile on her lips, enjoying breakfast with her friends, Kurt just kept looking at Rachel's plate, checking how much she ate.

"It's really good to see you, guys. Even though I don't know why you did come."

"Because we missed you!" Quinn and Santana said brightly at the same time. Quinn nodded softly to let Rachel know it really was true. Santana leaned forward in her chair to interrogate Rachel.

"So, how's life? Much singing? Dancing? Obsessing over Barbra? Having sex?" Quinn kicked Santana's shin under the table at the last question.

"I-It's pretty good. There is definitely much more singing and dancing." Rachel gulped down her coffee, rolling her eyes to ease her nervousness at Santana's last question.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Well, it's good to have an apartment of our own, isn't it? No parents, no open door policy…" He trailed off.

Rachel nodded her head, chuckling. "Well, that's true."

"You broke up with Finn, why would you want no open door policy?" Quinn frowned, feeling her jealousy arising once more before giving Rachel a soft smile to cover it up. Santana just shook her head at Quinn and went back to eat.

"Yeah, I mean… That's not really important." Rachel said quickly as she wanted to escape the subject, she ordered another croissant. "I'm really hungry lately. I think it has something to do with my new schedule."

"Oh! Schedule… Tell us more about that 'schedule'." Santana asked, still leaning forward. Quinn leaned forward as well, looking closely at Rachel as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"As you know, I'll be auditioning for a role on Broadway. It's nothing really big but they want me to do a topless scene, so I thought I should work out a bit." Rachel smiled shyly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Quinn clenched her jaw as she looked away, Rachel already had told her about it but she still couldn't shake this jealousy off her. Santana frowned at her.

"But you shouldn't work out a lot in your condition."

"What's my condition? If you are saying something bad about my look again, I really can't take it, Santana. I have changed and as you know, we are in New York now, we are not kids anymore. I wish you had grew up as well!" Rachel rolled her eyes furiously as Kurt raises her eyebrows, saying, "This reminds me of Quinn in our sophomore year."

Quinn glared furiously at him before looking back at Rachel, saying softly. "Look, I know this is hard and that you really don't have control over it but take a deep breath, okay? And imagine something that soothes you, it used to help me." Santana shut her mouth and leaned back against her chair, not wanting to deal with crazy moods swings right now.

"What? Are we even talking about me here? Because I don't understand what you all are talking about." Rachel leaned against her chair, rolling her eyes at her croissant as she didn't feel hungry anymore. "I really don't understand why you are here when you didn't even call me once after graduation, Santana. At least Quinn sent e-mails every week."

Santana raised her eyebrows amused, looking at Quinn. "So Quinn sent you e-mails every week, huh?" Quinn looked away as if they weren't talking about her, although she squirmed in her chair a bit.

"I'm so flattered, by the way, Quinn. I have missed you too and you know I would come if Cassandra weren't making my life a hell here." Rachel smiled softly at Quinn, ducking her head as Kurt laughed briefly.

"That's no problem. I'm very busy as well, super busy." Quinn nodded her head firmly; Santana rolled her eyes at her.

"At least you're not busy letting Patches fuck you in his office anymore."

"What?" Rachel squeaked out, raising both her eyebrows as Kurt choked on his water.

"Patches who? And I hope you are using protection Quinn, because we know what happens if you don't, right Rachel?" He gave Rachel a pointed look. She kept frowning, ignoring Kurt's question.

"Wasn't the slap I gave you enough? Do you want another one? Because I'm so up for it." Quinn clenched her jaw, turning her face to Santana who just rolled her eyes hard at her. "Loosen it up, Q. I'm glad you saw the light."

Kurt and Rachel narrowed their eyes in suspicion at Santana and Quinn as they weren't understanding anything but not wanting to force them to tell. They both kept sipping their drinks before Rachel's phone started to ring. Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Brody. We had plans today but I'll cancel them since you guys are here."

Both Santana and Quinn's jaws clenched at that and they glared hard at Rachel's phone. "Tell him you've got company and don't need him ruining another thing for you." Santana said angrily as Quinn rolled her eyes beside her.

Rachel looked at them as if they were crazy before answering the call. "Hey, Brody! Good morning to you too. Yes, I know! I just had breakfast. Quinn and Santana are here, yes my friends back in High School – That's not nice… Umm. Yeah. You can come over in the evening so we will all go out together. Bye!"

Quinn looked out the window and exhaled slowly, she really didn't think she could take this situation once again. Santana kept glaring at the phone before muttering, "I'm disgusted. Can we go back?"

"Brody will pick us up at 7pm and we will go to NYADA's most famous bar for students but until then, Kurt and I can show you guys around!" Rachel said excitedly after hanging up the phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not really sure, Rachel. I might have plans for the evening."

"We go with you two!" Quinn said quickly, pointing at herself and Santana. She nudged Santana's leg under the table and Santana glared at her before widening her eyes. "Oh! Yes, we go with you. I want to get my drink on, I need it."

"Yay!" Rachel smiled brightly and clapped her hands as Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"So let's get some New York air, shall we?"

* * *

"How are we dealing with this now? He'll be here and we need to talk with him. See if his intention is serious and if he's aware of how much he needs to make up to Rachel for doing that to her." Quinn crossed her arms as she looked at Santana and Kurt, while Rachel was in her bedroom getting ready.

Santana shrugged. "We can always threat to cut his balls off."

Brody walked towards Kurt and Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Guys, shit is going down." Santana put her bitch face on, her bitchier face on and she and Quinn both waited for Brody at the living room as Kurt got up to open the door.

"Hi, Kurt. How is everything going?" Brody asked, trying to be cute as he walked inside. Kurt sighed deeply, putting his own bitch face on.

"Well, it could have been better. It's obvious that our friends' life affect our life as well."

Brody frowned a little confused as he walked towards the living room. "Hey! You must be Quinn and you must be Santana. Rachel always talks about you two!"

"Oh, really? That's amazing. She never talks about you." Santana gave him a wide, sarcastic smile. Quinn got up with her HBIC face on and hands on her hips.

"I think we should have a little talk, you stupid moron." She said coldly, feeling even more grossed out now that she was face to face with him.

"E-Excuse me?" Brody raised his eyebrows in surprise, clearing his throat. "What did I do? And where is Rachel?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Brody. "She is getting read in her room. She could've been ready quicker if she wasn't having problems with picking out a dress that fits her, if you know what I mean."

Quinn poked his chest until he was sitting on the couch and the three of them were standing in front of him with their hands on their hips. "Did you know that this happened to me once? I was 16 and now Rachel is 18 and you managed to ruin her whole life!"

"But I didn't do anything! I don't even know what happened? I talked to her this morning and she sounded just fine, is she okay?" Brody asked nervously, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

"Oh, of course you didn't do anything. You couldn't even put a fucking condom on your dick, could you?" Santana said angrily, her eyes on fire as she looked down at him. Quinn got even angrier at picturing them having sex.

"Of course she sounded fine! Did you want her to have a breakdown in the middle of a café?"

"What? But I-I did use a con-" Brody gulped audibly as he tried to remember what happened at that night. He let out a deep shaky breath at the images coming to his mind. "I-Is she pregnant?"


	2. An Awkward Night

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you for all the reviews/story follows and story favorites, you have no idea how much we appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Also sorry about the re-upload. **

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Glee or any of this characters. Just having fun.

* * *

"I-Is she pregnant?"

"She is, you moron! Are you that stupid to think you could have sex without protection and not have any consequences?" Quinn hissed out in disbelief, shaking her head at Brody. Santana took a threatening step forward. "If you so much step out of this door right now, we'll make sure you won't have any other babies in the future, you did that to her and now you'll own up to it."

Quinn's nostrils flared as she looked down at him, all she wanted was five minutes alone with him and he wouldn't ever be found. Brody buried his face in his hands, rubbing his face as he tried to calm himself down to be able to think of something to do now that he was going to be a father. He took another shaky breath before looking up at the two girls and Kurt who were still looking at him furiously. "I don't understand. I can't believe this is happening to me."

Kurt crossed his arms and looked down at the boy before saying, "Look guys, I know you are mad but we can't keep doing this in front of Rachel. If she gets upset, it might be bad for the baby." Quinn and Santana nodded their heads and took a step backward. "We'll make sure she has the best time while we are around." Quinn said softly as Santana rolled her eyes at her. "Softie. Whatever, I want to get my drink on so call the hot midget so we can get going."

Rachel walked in the living room seconds after Santana said that, with a super mini black dress, high heels and slight make up for the night. She waved her hand over at Brody, smiling brightly at him. "Hey, Brody! I didn't hear the doorbell." Brody looked at Rachel, giving her a nervous smile. "Hi, Rachel…"

Quinn once again stayed glued to her spot as Rachel came into the living room, her heart once again racing as she took in Rachel's dress and body. Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel before smirking. "Now that we are hot, and prude…" Santana pointed at Quinn's outfit. "We can get going." Brody got up, taking another shaky breath before wrapping his arms around Rachel, squeezing her in his arms gently as he felt his eyes getting watery at all thoughts racing through his mind. Rachel was surprised by Brody's action but hugged him back nonetheless, smiling softly. "I missed you, too."

Quinn looked away as they hugged and headed for the door, walking down the steps quickly. Santana rolled her eyes and followed Quinn, in a rare moment of sympathy. "Q, wait up! I know you're upset over this shit for many more reasons than we are and I get it, okay?" She shrugged. Quinn leaned against the building's wall, looking out at the city.  
"You don't know anything about anything, okay? Stop thinking you know me and what I'm feeling, I'm upset over this for the same reasons you are."

* * *

Rachel and Brody walked inside the bar, hand in hand, walking through the crowd as Rachel kept smiling brightly. "I know they look like High School mean girls, but you will love them." Brody rolled his eyes, clearing his throat nervously. "Yeah, sure." Rachel frowned slightly at Brody, not understanding what's going on with him that day and why he was acting weird. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Brody shook his head, feeling guilty. "No, Rachel. You didn't do anything."

Quinn kept shooting darts at them with her eyes as she did for the whole walk, half listening to Santana and Kurt bickering beside her. "No, that's not how we should corner her. Rachel needs to be faced with the facts, does she think she will keep making a fool out of us?"

Brody sat at the table before Rachel took a sit beside him, looking at her friends, still talking about something passionately. "When did Santana, Quinn and Kurt become best friends? I never saw them being that close in High School, quite the opposite."

"You two are such idiots. I'll handle this situation, I understand her and her fears about that." Quinn looked back at them before taking a seat across from Rachel at the table, with a small smile. Santana and Kurt followed her and took seats at the table as well. Brody was sitting a little apart from Rachel, wanting to be as far away as he could from her. "So what do you guys want to drink?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at Brody. "Tonight, I really need something strong." Rachel frowned slightly at Kurt. "But we are not allowed to drink, yet." Kurt shrugged again as he really needed some alcohol to forget what happened in two weeks. "Brody is buying."

"I want the strongest shit they have, you're paying." Santana glared at Brody. Quinn looked at Rachel, shrugging. "We can be the only sober ones, it'll be safer." Brody nodded at Quinn and walked out to take their drinks. Rachel gave Quinn a sweet smile, nodding her head. "I don't want to get in trouble because of this."

"Is there real music here or just those geeks singing?" Santana began complaining, Quinn rolled her eyes at her. "So Rach, you told me you won that showcase, yeah? How was it?"  
"It was amazing. Kurt and Brody helped a lot, actually." Rachel smiled softly, looking at Quinn and appreciating the interest in her showcase. "Singing in front of those people, especially Carmen Tibideaux, and having them cheer for you… Just so, so amazing." She shook her head dreamily, letting out a sigh. "So how is Yale going? You don't talk about yourself much in your e-mails."

"Oh." Quinn looked around nervously and saw Kurt and Santana distracted by someone singing on stage. She looked back at Rachel. "Everything is fine as a college would be."

"You never talked about you boyfriend, though." Rachel bit her lip lightly, putting her hand on the table. "I mean, I told you about Brody, Finn and everyone else, really. But you never gave me any details."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Quinn shook her head, giving Rachel a small smile. "It didn't work out between us."

"You know, I want you to be happy." Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's, patting it gently with a soft smile. "You deserve to be happy."

"You deserve it more than I do." Quinn looked down at their hands, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Especially now. I'm here for you, okay?" Rachel chuckled softly, nodding her head before pulling her hand back to look at Brody who was bringing the drinks. He out them on the table. Kurt took a long sip of his drink, leaning against his seat.

"It's going to be a long night, cheers!"

Brody sat beside Rachel again, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders nervously. Santana and Quinn started their usual bitching about each other but quietly to not bother Rachel with it. The main reason Quinn was arguing with Santana was because she didn't want to see Rachel and Brody together. Rachel took a sip of Brody's beer as she always did when they went to a bar together. She didn't like drinking much but always enjoyed stealing a few sips from someone's drink.

"Brody!" Kurt, Quinn and Santana squeaked out at the same time, pointing at his beer. Quinn glared at him. "Are you crazy?!"

Rachel put the beer back on the table after taking another small sip. Brody widened his eyes, pushing the beer further away from Rachel. She frowned at them. "What's wrong?"

"You can't drink! Are you fucking crazy, Rachel?!" Santana looked at her in disbelief. Kurt glared hard at Brody, shaking his head at him disappointedly.

"Sorry, I completely forgot!" Brody said, raising his hands in the air as Rachel kept looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Why can't I drink? I know I'm not allowed yet, but you all are drinking and it was just a sip."

"I think it's obvious why you can't! You need to be very careful, Rachel." Quinn said softly, looking at Rachel with a sad expression.

"Okay, you are right." Rachel huffed deeply, leaning against the chair. "I've already read it somewhere that I shouldn't use alcohol if I want my body to look fit on my audition." Quinn, Santana and Kurt shared confused looks before shrugging it off, thinking that maybe Rachel was in denial about it all.

* * *

Rachel offered her hand to Brody as she really wanted to dance tonight. After looking nervously at Santana and Kurt who were dancing with other girls on the floor and Quinn, who gave up after some hours and got a drink to herself, Brody nodded, taking Rachel's hand. "Let's go."

A guy with a smug smirk approaches Santana, as she was still dancing on the dance floor with a few girls. He grinds himself on her, placing his hands on Santana's hips, holding her firmly. Santana pushed him off her, yelling, "What the fuck, moron?! Get your tiny thing away from me! I got more pussy than you've ever had in your whole life!" As everyone at the bar turned to look at Santana, Quinn hit her forehead on the table. "Why am I still friends with those people?"

Rachel and Brody kept dancing on the dance floor, ignoring the other people around them. Brody gently placed his hand on Rachel's lower back, caressing her sides with a deep sigh as Rachel put her chin on Brody's shoulder. Both of them were thinking about all happened just in one day. Rachel was happy that her old friends were here, especially Quinn, but she still didn't understand why they all were acting so weird.

At a moment of courage, and a few tequila shots, Quinn got up and walked over to Brody and Rachel. She shyly tapped Rachel's shoulder, "Hey, can we dance?"

Rachel looked up at Brody first, who was nodding his head as he wanted to be as far as he could be away from Rachel. Rachel gave a small smile to Quinn before holding her hand after Brody walked towards the opposite direction. "Do you know this song? I've never heard of it."

"Me neither, but it's good." Quinn nodded, smiling. She looked around at other people dancing and getting closer to Rachel, hesitantly placing a hand on Rachel's waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, shifting closer to her as they started dancing slowly even though everyone around them were dancing like crazy. They didn't care about the rhythm, or people around them, only thing they cared at this point were each other and the shy smiles they shared from time to time.

Quinn wrapped her arms fully around Rachel's waist now, looking down at the big chocolate eyes, only thing stayed from The Old Rachel. "You've changed."

Biting her lip shyly, Rachel gave another soft smile to Quinn. "Is it a good change or a bad or a bad change?"

"Well, it's a good change." Quinn smiled reassuringly at her with a small smile. "But you didn't need to change, you know."

"Now that I'm in a new city, I didn't want to be The Old Rachel, who was obsessed with Finn and winning." Rachel shrugged, looking up into Quinn's eyes. "Brody is nothing like Finn, and I don't feel same about thim. Now, I'm more focused on getting better than actually winning."

Quinn nodded, swaying slowly with Rachel. "I could use a change as well."

"Well, your hair isn't short anymore. I could call that a change." Rachel chuckled cutely, looking at Quinn's long blonde hair.

"My hair went through so many changes that I'm afraid it'll start to fall off." Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing softly as she pulled Rachel even closer.

"Your hair is beautiful, Quinn. It has always been." Rachel ducked her head shyly, caressing Quinn's nape with her fingertips. "If you asked me, I'd say my personal favorite was the pink one though."

"So you like the pink one, huh?" Quinn smiled shyly at her, a soft shiver rolling through her at Rachel's touch.

"Yes, I really did." Shee took one of Rachel's hand and just placed her hand in Rachel's waist before spinning her around slowly. "Maybe one day, I will dye it, again. First you should get me drunk though." Rachel laughed loudly at that, wanting her to spin around again. After a few spinning, Quinn grinned widely at Rachel, pulling her back in perfect synch. "See? I can be a good dancer."

"I always thought you're a good dancer." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck again, pulling her closer as they kept dancing.

After hours of dancing and watching Quinn and Rachel dance all night to every music playing, Kurt and Santana called them over so they could leave since it was already pretty late, and everyone besides Rachel, was very drunk.

* * *

Brody wrapped his arms around Rachel as they all were at Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Rachel helped him to walk since he got really drunk after their dance. "Okay, so one of you can sleep in Kurt's room with Kurt, and one of you can sleep in the living room since there is one couch here. Brody is drunk so it's better to have in my room."

"He is no way in hell going to sleep with you being as drunk as he is." Santana said after sniffing quietly. Quinn and Kurt nodded their heads, "Brody, sleep with Kurt, and Santana and I sleep in the living room."

"Am I going to sleep with Brody? What if he gets me pregnant, too?" Kurt said, completely drunk as he places his hand on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt, "What did you just say?"

"Okay, so Brody sleeps in the living room, you sleep with Rachel and Santana and I can share your bed." Quinn shrugged, seeing this as the only way out. Rachel crossed her arms, looking at Kurt furiously, still confused at what he said earlier. "I'm not sleeping with him. He is too drunk that he doesn't know what he is saying!" Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hold Santana's hand. "I'm okay with sharing a bed with Satan. It's better than crazy Berry, and drunk Brody."

"But what about me?" Quinn frowned deeply, as she realized Brody already fell asleep on the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana who started to cry into Kurt's chest as he comforted her. "You can sleep in my bed." Rachel held Quinn's hand, pulling her to her side. "Oh, okay. I can do that." Quinn swallowed thickly, nodding her head. They both frowned at Kurt and Santana who were kind of slow dancing to Kurt's bedroom and crying.

Rachel led Quinn to her bedroom, still holding her hand. Quinn looked around the room with a smile on her lips, remembering Rachel's old room, she had been to a few times. "So you didn't exactly change that much." Rachel ducked her head shyly as she walked towards her closet to find clothes they both could wear. "I think one of my large shirts can fit you."

"It was very stupid of me not to bring more clothes." Quinn shook her head, smiling as she sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"It's okay." Rachel handed Quinn a shirt, and sleeping pants before walking to the bathroom to change her clothes. Quinn took her time as Rachel was changing her clothes in the bathroom. The sleeping pants and shirt fitted a little tight on her but they were still comfortable. She sat on the bed, waiting for Rachel. After a while, Rachel walked in with a shy smile on her lips as she was wearing her pink pajamas with gold stars on them. "Hey."

Quinn smiled adoringly at her. "I always knew you had a gold star pajamas." Rachel laughed softly, lying on the bed, giving her a soft smile. "I'm predictable."

"Not that much." Quinn sighed deeply, thinking about how she never imagined Rachel getting pregnant so young but then she remembered, she never imagined herself, either. "What are you waiting for?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl who were still sitting on the bed.

Quinn rubbed her nape nervously. "I could sleep on the floor, you know." Rachel frowned deeply, shaking her head. "There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor, it's freezing down there." Quinn nodded, slowly lying down on the bed beside Rachel, turning her face to her. "You are so nice, you know that?"

Rachel blushed slightly, shaking her head. "No one would let you sleep on the floor, Quinn." Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's now red cheek, biting her lip shyly, "I'm not talking about that. You have always been so nice to me, and to everyone, really. I can't believe how that happened to you. Because you don't deserve it, Rach. Even I deserved it, more than you do."

Rachel frowned confused, looking at Quinn's hazel eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn took a deep breath, shaking her head in disbelief. "Look, maybe you are still in denial, I understand. I really do, but Rachel, I want you to know that I will always be there for you, I'm sure Kurt and Santana will, too."

Rachel frowned even deeper at Quinn's words. "I don't understand."

"You are pregnant, Rachel!"


End file.
